Unknown Variable
by Kokoro88
Summary: Light, also known as Kira, is working hard to create the perfect world that is free of crime. But, what if something shook up his equation? What if he fell for another, one that could ruin his plans? Read and Review!
1. File 1: Hikari Yokohama

**_Alright, I have had this story on reserve for quite some time, I think it's about time that I let the cat out of the bag! (opens the bag of story) so, here it is! This is my first (and so far only) attempt at a Death Note fanfiction. Please, tell me what you think about it!_**

**_If you like, please check out some of my other fanfictions! I am a devoted writer, yet a devoted college student who is about to declare a double major. O.o So, if there is a lack of updates in any of my 'in progress' stories, please bare with me! I also share a computer, so updates might be slow since I am in a computer dependent college and I share it with two other people. O.O_**

**_thanks again! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Light Yamagi, a senior in the middle of his high school year. Light is only seventeen, going to be eighteen by the end of the summer, top of the class without having to work a sweat. There is one secret that no one else knows, he is also Kira. Kira, the legendary killer that has the ability to take out criminals with the Death Note. No one else knows but him, and he doesn't want anyone to know. Light is being hunted by the ace criminal investigator who is only known as L, he has been getting closer and closer to finding Light out with only a five percent chance of this boy being the one. The police looking into it are also working with L but keep it secret, just saying they are having meetings with someone known as Ryuzaki. Both are getting closer yet farther to their goals of finding one another out, but there is an unknown variable. One that no one knew about, one that no one would think would cause any type of problem. What if in the equation of cat and mouse came a mouse trap? The mouse will now have to choose between the cheese in the trap or the cat that is chasing it.

* * *

Light sat down in his normal seat by the window, math class was always slow for him. He was the best in his math classes, and never needed to listen to get to know what was going on. He sat with his jacket still on and his tie still on light he just put it on. He rested his head on the bottom of one hand as it was propped up with his elbow and he looked out to the raining outside. It was a calm rain, one that people didn't like but still didn't mind. It was constant but not a downpour. Light kept looking out to it, wondering how he would spend the rest of the day. Once Light got home he would do his work and then start his other job of purifying the world from evil criminal that have done horrible crimes. 

He only thought of this power, the power of the Death Note. By having such a power he was now haunted by a Shinigami, a death god that when seen usually meant that death would soon follow. Right now the Shinigami with Light, Ryuk, was sitting on the window sill and also looked outside at the wonderfully dreary weather. The bell finally rang, the school day was over. The entire class cleaned out, Light being the last one. He luckily took an umbrella with him, Light was great at reading others and what things were going to happen. He walked out to the covered area of the school right by the entrance, then took out his umbrella and lifted it above his head. He only needed to hold his arm down at normal level, having it bent perfectly so his arm rested against his body. Light started out into the rain, his bag over his right shoulder as his right hand held the red umbrella. He strolled out casually, Ryuk following with his invisible ways. The two never talked outside of the house, it was too dangerous. Light kept going, onto the sidewalk of the busy street. It was semi-crowded, not a lot of people were out on a rainy occasion like this one.

Light walked on, but then got bumped on his left shoulder. His bag slid down his arm, but he lifted it quickly and still held his umbrella up. The student looked down at what hit him, a girl picking up her books before they got soaked, they had fallen out of her bag. He knelt down and helped with his free hand, the girl was soaked and in the same uniform as his school. She had on the white short sleeve collar shirt, her red tie loose but still on while the top button of he shirt was undone so she could breath, her black hair was to her shoulders and soaked as her bangs were also wet and needed to be pushed off to the sides to be kept out of the way. The girl was frantic to get the stuff somewhere dry, but most was gone by the time her and Light got it in the bag. Both stood, the girl hugging her bag and taking a deep breath. Her beige vest was also wet, her white socks going to her knees and her simple school shoes the same as Light's. Her skirt was a little shorter then the standard, but not as short as some girls put them. It went to the middle of her thigh. The girl also wore a gold necklace with a cross and a gold bracelet on her left wrist with a diamond on the solid gold band. She looked up at him, smiling, and then gave a slight bow. "Thank you so much Yamagi-san." The girl looked back up, apparently knowing his name. Light took a second look, her skin was pale and her eyes were unique.

He took a closer look, making the girl feel a little odd. One eye was brown and the other was dark green. "That's unique." She turned away, the rain still falling down onto her. Light finally held the umbrella over her as well, making her change her glance up to Light as she still hugged her bag. "What's your name?"

"Me? Oh..." She moved her hair out of her face, it stuck on being wet. She shivered with nerves and with the cold of the air against her wet body. "I'm Hikari Yokohama... light just like you Yamagi-san." The girl kept looking up at him.

He nodded, he knew her now. "We're in the same math class, you sit in the back row by the window."

"And you are placed in the third row by the window, two rows in front of me." Hikari noted, giggling with another shiver. She hugged her bag tighter, then gave another bow. "I have to go now, thank you for the help Yamagi-san. I will be more careful next time." She started off, Light just watching her skip off in a type of weightless prance. He kept watching, Ryuk over his shoulder.

The girl was new, she had come into his math class only about two months ago, the same time that L first came on the screens and indirectly challenged Kira to who would catch who. Light didn't walk any faster to catch up, it was good to finally meet the girl but he somehow knew that she wasn't just what the cover of the book read. "She's a unique one." Ryuk chuckled, Light grunted and kept walking home, ready to start his other job and making his perfect world where he would rule and protect the people.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? I know, it is a very VERY slow opening. I will post up File 2 as soon as I can, (again) please pardon the lack of updates. I know that keeps a lot of people from reading my things. Trust me, I think that the wait is worth it! (Then again, I wrote it... u.u)_**

**_Please leave a comment!_**

**_Thank you! File 2 is coming!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	2. File 2: Probability

**_HELLO READERS!_**

**_I can't sleep XP so I decided to get another chapter done! So, this might help with the introduction into the story. n.n Please enjoy File 2!_**

* * *

A couple more weeks past, Light sometimes looked back in his math class to find Hikari having troubles with her studies and also trying her best to keep up with her work. She didn't seem the best in math, but at least she was still trying. Most people gave up in the advanced class. Light noticed her no more then that, he was always too busy with the Death Note. 

Something that did bother him was the fact that during breaks or class changes everyone was talking about Kira and what they thought. Hikari always talked in conversations but she never once talked about Kira. He didn't know if she supported his secret identity or denied it completely. She would just sit down at her desk and doodle in her notebook, he never got to see what she was drawing. Hikari always looked interested in what she did, and always smiled at the end of when she was done doodling. He never went over to ask, it might make him look suspicious and interested in her. Light just kept on with his normal routine of school, home, Death Note, repeat. The normal routine, he had to keep it up to claim his perfect world and also to keep L off of his back.

* * *

It was just another day at school, hotter then expected. It was fall, things should have been cooling off but a heat wave was going over Japan at the moment. Everyone still wore short sleeve shirt uniforms and the girls still had on their skirts while boys didn't want to wear their jackets. Light didn't complain, he never really did. During one of the hot fall days Light sat in the classroom alone, class had ended and he just looked out the window. Ryuk was balanced in a pounce like position on the desk in front of Light, looking down with a hunch at the high school genius. "What's on your mind?" 

"Why do you ask?" Light asked, still keeping his attention outside.

Ryuk just shrugged his shoulders as he kept talking. "You hate staying behind at school, usually you go home by now and start using the Death Note."

Light kept looking out, something had attracted his attention and he had been watching it for some time. Ryuk finally took the initiate to also glance down to the bottom floor since they were on the second. It was an old car, almost like a limo. The doors were never opened and no one went near it, it just sat there as if to pick someone up. Light's attention was on that, for some reason he got chills looking down at it. The car had been outside since school got out and it hadn't moved one bit. His focus was broken when footsteps came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. Light and Ryuk both turned to the door, there stood Hikari leaning on the door frame and out of breath. "Professor Ta-"

"He left about ten minutes ago." Light spoke before she could finish. Hikari just scuffed her shoe against the floor and muttered something quick to herself. She looked a little different out of the rain, she was still pale but did have some color on her cheeks to prove she was living. Hikari's hair was also with some volume, not the long straight black that most girls had. As of now Hikari had her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs pushed to the side so they wouldn't get in her eyes. "Do you need to speak to him?"

She nodded, starting into the classroom. "Yeah, he was going to help me find a math tutor but he didn't stay! Just goes to show how truthful a teacher can be huh?" Hikari took the seat of the desk that Ryuk was at, of course she couldn't see the death god. She didn't even spin the chair around, the back was still to Light's desk. Hikari sat down and wrapped her arms around the top of the back, resting her head on her arms. She leaned in to keep talking to him. "You know... you're the top of the class and look like you don't have any trouble with this class..."

"No." He got up before she could finish.

While Light packed his things Hikari leaned back against the desk. She let her feet swing above the ground and had her arms stretched as she still held onto the back. "Oh come on! If you want payment I can pay, brother really wants me to get better at math for analyzing and all. Don't ask me why, I want to get better so I can get better scores on my tests." Light started out of the room, his jacket now off and thrown over his shoulder as he walked and his tie loose. Hikari shot up as well, catching up to Light to keep talking. "Come on, pretty please? Just for a month. If I don't do any better with my grades in a month you can drop me like the atom bomb okay? Please Yamagi-san?" He kept on walking. Hikari frowned and then got in his way, stopping with her hands on her hips. Light also stopped so he wouldn't run into her. "Two weeks? How about just two weeks? We have that big exam in winter for semester grades, I won't even ask for that cram time if you just help me for one month now in the slow season. Just ONE month! Please Yamagi-san?" Hikari finally let her arms slide down slowly, her anger fading as were her chances to get his help. "Please? I'll pay, I'll cook if I need to, I'll do your work for some other class if you need. Just help me with my math a bit, if not then Professor Tachinori will have to drop me from the class for not meeting the requirements and then I'll have to go to the dumb people math class." She then clapped her hands together with a slight bow, apparently she felt she had offended someone. "Oh! Please pardon that, it's not like that's where dumb people go! It's just that class goes over everything so SLOWLY, it's boring. Please PLEASE Yamagi-san? Will you tutor me in math for just one month, I'm not even asking for the semester exam time or the college entrance exams, just asking for this to help me jump start on my maths. If I do this I promise to keep up with the others and I'll have time to find another tutor, I just need to raise my grade to stay in the class now and-"

"Stop." Both Light and Ryuk said at the same time. Hikari only heard Light and didn't even notice Ryuk as he wasn't visible. Hikari just stood there with her hands slightly down, waiting for him to keep going. Light took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the time seemed to be lasting too long for such a simple answer. "Fine, one month and that's it." Hikari gave a type of squeal, jumping up and down in her spot. Light finally looked at her jumping in circles, it was a totally different side then he saw in class or on the street of the rainy day. Hikari finally stopped jumping and turned to him, giving a grand bend over respectful bow.

She then popped her head up and gave a very childish smile. "Thank you Yamagi-san, I'll start tomorrow after school. I guess I can walk home with you tomorrow. Watari is waiting outside for me, he picks me up every day, I have to go now. Talk with you later, thanks again Yamagi-san!" Hikari then started to run off while waving back to Light, still smiling that she now had someone to help her in the hard but fun subject of math.

Light still didn't move as Ryuk was laughing with a weird snort inserted here and there. "Yes, the human woman are very enforcing." He burst out into laughter after he spoke those words, making Light just walk on to try and ignore the giant monster. When Light got outside he watched the fancy black car start off, sitting in the back seat was Hikari. He now knew what that car was there for, but why did he still despise it? It was like that car was also used for someone else, but that someone he didn't know yet. "We going home now? I'm craving for another apple."

"Yeah." Light started off in the opposite direction that the car drove and went down the busy streets again.

* * *

He got home, with the great welcome from his mother as she was the only one home, and then went upstairs and locked the door behind him. Light tossed his bag to the side and sat down in his computer chair, staring down at the drawer that the Death Note was hidden inside. He never even opened it, all he did was look. Ryuk went over to the apple that Light placed on the desk (he picked it up when he got home) and started to chomp on it. Ryuk went back to the bed and lay down with his bug eyed head hanging over the side. Light still glared at the drawer. "What now?" Ryuk asked as he hung there. 

"It's Hikari Yokohama. There's something about her that doesn't seem right. She's always talking with others on many subjects but when it comes to Kira she keeps her mouth shut. Then she also has a very fancy ride but never talks about her wealth, that is very rare. Then she needs tutoring so her brother can see her improve in something, she never even mentioned her parents." Light sat back and closed his eyes and he kept thinking out loud. "There is something that Hikari is hiding from me, probably to protect another more then herself. She's not as slow or thickheaded as some of the other girls, Hikari has a head on her shoulders. That something that she is hiding is very..." He leaned on his elbows now, they rested on the desk as his hands propped up to hold his head up. "unique." He finished, then Light turned his head a bit to the bed to see Ryuk still laying with his head over the side. "Don't you think?"

"I guess." Ryuk put simply, not moving.

Light nodded and turned back to the wall that his desk was against. "Exactly. The probability of her being that important is too low, but it's still a possibility. Any slight percentage can point evidence a certain way, it can even somehow connect her to L if need be." Ryuk sighed, this was what Light thought about in her. He always wondered if Hikari had some connection to L and knew that Ryuk would help none to find out if she was. "Anyone can be connected into helping L, my job is to find out if she is as well. Sure the entire world isn't looking for me, but if more events occur that point me to being Kira then I know that Hikari had something to do with it." Light finally sat back in the chair and took a ball point pen from the cup of pens and pencils on the desk. He took out the ink middle and used it to push through the hole on the bottom of the drawer that he opened just now on the top right of his desk. The hidden compartment opened and he took out the notebook inside. He opened it and turned a couple pages, Light had been busy. He flicked on his television and turned it to a news channel, then waited for some interesting news on criminals to come up. He also turned on his computer and networked it to his fathers files that connected to other countries information on criminals. After reading a few and saving some for reserves Light started to write down some names and go on with his business of killing. He got the name with the face and wrote it down just like the rules told him to. Ryuk sat up on the bed and watched in silence for about an hour.

* * *

The death god was getting bored and wanted to know more about Lights input on Hikari. He stood up and hovered over Light, the boy had put down a good twenty names with very descriptive ways of dying but all ended with the same heart attack. "You think you'll ever write her name in there?" Light stopped writing but never turned his head. Ryuk tilted his head like an animal while Light slowly turned the chair around. "That girl you're so worried about." 

"I better not have to." Light noted, glaring down out of the corner of his eye to the notebook. "I don't want to kill any more innocent people to hide my name, but if it comes down to that she'll go just like the FBI agents and that private investigator that was married to the agent that following me." Light stopped talking then, he didn't remember any of their names. He had written down so many names and so many unique ways to go that he was now forgetting the important names. The private investigator that was homing down on Light, the FBI agent that he met on the bus and got his name, the very first person he killed to find out if the Death Note was real. Light put down his pen and closed the book with a sigh. "I think that's enough for tonight. I have tests coming and need to prepare for her tutoring." Light put the notebook back and got up, leaving Ryuk without a word. The death god followed, not being seen by any of the other family members that were home, and Light went into the kitchen to get some chips. He went back upstairs and finished his homework, then went off to dinner and shortly after went to bed.

* * *

Again Light dreamt of nothing, he had dreamt of nothing sense he acquired the Death Note. Light would close his eye, then open them as if he blinked. He forgot how it felt to dream, Light didn't even realize that he lost the ability to dream at all. He got out of bed, Ryuk already sitting in Light's computer chair and waiting for the boy to get up to go to school. Light didn't say a word, he just sat up in his bed and closed his eyes a bit. "What's on your mind now?" 

He never answered the shinigami's question. Light got up and showered, the got into his uniform and left for school. It was another rainy day, a cold front was moving through and soon it would get cold. He had his red umbrella with him, opening it and started out to school. Ryuk didn't get wet when he followed, the walk was one in silence. Light was again walking on the busy street in the pouring rain, and again felt a bump on his shoulder. His bag slid down his left shoulder as the person that bumped him fell forward. She tripped over his foot in a run, dropping her own umbrella in front of her and her bag to the ground. "Not again!" She whimpered, picking up her bag. It didn't open so the stuff inside didn't get wet. It was Hikari, she didn't even notice that it was Light she ran into. The boy just stood there as she went to her umbrella, it was clear plastic. She picked it up, the umbrella was ruined with the fall. No longer would it open and no longer would it shelter her from the rain. "No no no no! This is the third one I've broken in this month alone!" Hikari pouted, getting soaked with the rain that never seemed to stop.

Light walked up right behind her, holding his umbrella over both of them. Hikari finally noticed him as Light stood next to her. She hugged her bag and began to blush again, being once again soaked in her school uniform. "Three times?"

Hikari nodded, not being able to talk. He gave a type of smile, but it was one to try to get close to her. Even the smallest percentage, ran through his head, is a possibility. "I'm sorry again Yamagi-san." She bowed a bit, then stood up right and kept her eyes down. "Umm... thanks. I guess I should get going, I need to tell Professor Tachinori that I have a tutor before he tries to find me one." Hikari started off, but Light followed with his umbrella. When she stopped walking so did he, keeping her under the cover from the rain. "You don't have to do this you know, I've ran more then once in the rain."

He didn't say a word. She bowed with respect once more and hugged her bag as she ran off. Light just watched, even the smallest chance. The smallest chance for her to have any connection to anyone that could find him out. Something about her, Hikari, something made her part of his equation on how to find and kill L. Light kept on his path following, they did go to the same high school after all. Ryuk was snickering behind Light as they got closer. He went off to the side, under a bridge that was made for no real reason. The school boy took the slight detour that no one knew about so no one would be around. He then kept walking but talked to the demon behind him. "What's so funny now?"

"You, humans actually." Ryuk snickered again as the walk continued. "Is it suspicion that keeps you after her, or lust confused with love?" Light finally stopped, turning a quarter of the way to face Ryuk. The death god actually stopped his floating and chuckling, the look on Light's face could freeze anyone in their path. After a bit of silence Light started off again to school, he didn't want to be late. Ryuk kept following but now without a sound.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? Do YOU think there is a connection? Well... I'M NOT TELLING! XD It's probably really easy to find out. So, I hope that you keep interested into the story! Please, review and refer me to other readers! (Not only of Death Note, but also of Kingdom Hearts and Gravitation as well!)_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	3. File 3: Watari

**_Alright! File 3 already! I sure hope that the story isn't going slow for you readers. XD_**

**_Thanks again for reading and keeping up with Light and the gang! Please enjor File 3!_**

* * *

Light made it to school, putting his stuff down and starting with his classes. He didn't have any other classes with her, Hikari took honors for the other classes while Light took the high advanced placement classes. He always took a window seat, always staring outside and waiting for the boring day to end. The entire day went by, classes with lunch, and it came to math class. The rain stopped falling down, Light didn't have much to look at out of the window this time. He took his assigned seat and took note to the entire class entering. Light found Hikari as she came in and took her seat without a word. She was dry now, but didn't look as perky as she usually was. He kept his gaze on her as long as he could without being noticed. One hour and thirty minutes of log rhythmic formulas and computing the equations in a calculator. Sometimes this was interesting, but again Light found no amusement in playing around with his calculator. The bell rang for the class to end, time to head home. Light packed his school supplies slowly as the class cleaned out. He kept in his seat and never looked up. Hikari finished packing her things and got out of her seat, then went over to his desk and held her briefcase bag behind her waist, leaning over as Light glanced up. She put herself right in his line of vision with a smile. "You sure take a while Yamagi-san." 

"Don't call me that anymore." He closed his bag and stood up. Hikari took a few steps back as Light pushed in his chair and then started for the door. "It's Light."

She giggled and skipped a bit to catch up to him, then pranced next to Light as they started down the hallway. "Okay then Light, no more Yamagi-san. I can get used to that." He didn't reply to this, so both were silent all the way down the hall and down the stairs. No later did they head outside, the rain no longer falling but everything still wet. Light and Hikari were silent as they walked to his place, the silence was strange to Hikari. She turned her gaze to the silent boy again, they had been walking the past five to ten minutes without saying a word. "Thanks for helping me with my math Light. It means a lot." Light nodded, still walking in silence. "Something on your mind? I know you're the silent type but this is longer then I have ever seen you be quiet."

He still said nothing, then nodded his head without turning to her. "Nothing, I'm just used to walking home alone that's all." Light lied through his teeth. He was concerned with his reputation on Death Note. With Hikari there how was he going to write the names of criminals and keep L off of his back? Light now needed to find a way to keep up both of his lives without anyone noticing any suspicion. Kira and Light were one in the same but one life could not meet the other. Hikari smiled again, at least he was talking now. Light kept going, this time he started the conversation. "So, why do you need this help in math so much? You're not that bad and can always head to the normal honor class if you're having trouble."

"Brother wants me to keep going with this math. He says that math and probobility are the only things that life needs to live." Hikari quoted her brother, imitating some type of boy voice. She then sighed and held her bag in front of her. "But you know what? Math has never really been my thing. I like art better, painting is my absolute favorite thing to do."

Light tilted his head in her direction a bit, a conversation he could get into without harming Kira at all. "Painting? You don't seem like the art type of person."

"Really?" She thought it over, then shrugged her shoulders as they turned a corner. "I guess not, but it still interests me. I mean, one simple stroke can make the picture come to life. When you're painting you are placing your heart and soul into one fragment of time, one piece of something much greater. Who knows, maybe that one work of art, that one stoke of a painting, can change a persons life or way of thinking."

"That's a little far fetched." Light blurted out. Hikari blushed at her foolish dream and turned her gaze downward as they walked. Both were again silent for a bit, then Light stopped walking. Hikari stopped as well and finally looked up, they were at his house. Light went to the door and turned the doorknob, it was locked. No one was home, he had forgotten that today was the middle of the week. Everyone was out late on wednesdays. Light took out his key as Hikari came up from behind him. He opened the door and took off his shoes, letting his feet slide in the slippers. Hikari just stood in the doorway and closed the door behind her. "You can use my sister's slippers." Light said, heading for the back of the house. Hikari nodded and took her shoes off as well, his little sisters slippers fit perfectly. She skipped over to catch up and followed Light up to his room. When both got up he gently placed his bag next to the bed, Hikari followed suit. Not being seen, Ryuk took the bed and lay down with his head hanging over the side again. Light took his seat at his desk as Hikari stood and looked around the room a bit. "You can sit on the bed if you want." He said. She nodded and headed for the bed. Ryuk grunted for having to move, he didn't like when a human sat on or in him. Ryuk went to the window and sat there to watch the 'tutoring' session as Hikari sat down on the bed. She kept looking around, both amazed and looking a bit frightened. "What's the matter? Now you're the quiet one."

"Nothing, I just think I've seen this before." She kept taking in all of the details, then let her slippers slide off as she raised her feet to the bed. Hikari sat on her knees and then rested her hands on her knees, leaning forward so her cross dangled a bit. "Never mind, I'm okay. Ready whenever you are Yama- Light." She giggled a bit, almost slipped in his name calling.

Light nodded and pulled his computer chair closer to the bed as Hikari took out her books and notes. Light scanned over her work, she wasn't as bad as she thought. Hikari did seem to have trouble with logs and also with integrating, but it wasn't like it was a lost cause. She waited in silence as he kept scanning her work. "hmm..." was all that came out of his mouth.

Hikari sighed, that sigh didn't sound to happy. "I suck at math, don't I?"

"No, you're actually really good." He lifted up one of the papers to eye level as Hikari took notice of his eyes going from one problem to the next. He then put the paper down and took a pencil from his desk. He came back to the seat and started to point a few things out. "When you integrated this you set the exponent to the negative, that's deriving. And here you switched the square root for the fraction exponent but only forgot to switch it back after you integrated it." She nodded, understanding every word he was saying. "The only other problem that I see is simple math. Mixing up simple multiplication and addition by one or two points. It's not like you're messing up so bad that you're going to fail the mid term exams."

"You think?" Hikari asked like a child. Light finally looked up at her instead of the paper, her face was pretty close now that he noticed it. Light still wasn't used to her green and brown eye, so out of instinct he moved back a bit. "Sorry." She sat back a bit too, now glancing over her work. "I do that a lot, it's my eyes isn't it?"

Light nodded, then went back to his job. "I can help you with this first. You seem to be having more problems with integrating then logs and powers to the 'e' exponent. So let's start with that okay? What time do you have to leave?"

Hikari crawled on the bed over to her bag, and without getting off leaned over and dug around for her cell. It was a small silver flip phone with a phone charm of a fortune cat, a black and a white one both dangling off of base of the small antenna. She clicked a few buttons, then closed it and put it away. No later Hikari crawled right back. "I have about two more hours. At eight Watari is going to pick me up."

He acknowledged this with a nod, then got some free paper and something hard to write on. Hikari got herself comfortable on his bed as Light came back to start the lesson. She still sat on her knees, and still seemed a bit paler then normal. Light didn't take it much into account, she did walk in the rain before and might have been catching a cold. He started with the first problem to integrate, a real simple one to get her into the swing of things. Hikari took her own pencil and started to solve it, muttering simple equations to herself as she wrote them down to show her work. When she was done with the 'simple' problem she flipped the paper around to Light. He took a quick glance at it, then sighed. Hikari had got it wrong. He showed her the mistakes with the negative exponent due to the fact that she brought the equation from the denominator to the top and forgot about it, then created another problem for her to try out. Hikari remembered the exponent flip, the negative, and placing it back. After about five minutes or so she returned it to him and Light took a look. "You got it." He said, her first right problem. Hikari smiled and said a quick thanks, then waited for the next problem. He wrote a more complex problem, Hikari took her chances at solving it. This routine went on for the two hours, both having a rather interesting time in the tutoring lesson. His clock beeped at eight, Hikari's phone rang at the exact same moment. She crawled over to her phone again as Light organized the many papers they had used.

She opened the phone (which was ringing a very perky chinese melody) and said a quick hello. "Oh, Hi Watari. I know it's eight I was going to- Brother? But he told me he was working late tonight on the case. No... no I'm not at school... I'm at Light's house... he's my tutor remember?... Brother didn't know I was at tutoring?... just tell him I'm fine... I can take care of myself too you know... at least I don't sit odd like him... seriously Watari, Brother can scare me with his antics... yes... yes one second okay?" She held the phone down a bit, then looked over at Light as he stood up with the papers. "What's the exact address of this place? Watari wants to pick me up as soon as possible."

Light gave her the address, then she told it to Watari on the phone. After some silence (other then the non-comprehensible muttering on the cell phone) Hikari meeped as if she bumped into someone again. "Get Brother on the phone then! I said I was- Brother? What's up with you?... no I'm not in any danger... this has nothing to do with-... no I didn't talk to anyone about it... no... no he's not here either... this is the same place? That's cool... why not let him help then, Light is really good at... no... no I said nothing like that... Brother please not now... what was that?... Brother I hear Watari calling for you... why not?... yes he is coming to pick me up... he just left? He's coming here... yes... okay Brother... I'll see you when I get home... yeah... yeah okay... okay bye." Hikari then closed the phone, giving a deep sigh. "You're lucky you don't have an older brother."

He smiled a bit and handed her the papers, Hikari packed her bag and then sat with her feet hanging off of the side. She was pretty short, her toes barely touched. "He's that strict over you?"

"About certain things yes." Hikari laughed a bit as Light sat down next to her. She then leaned forward again and looked up into Lights face. "He thinks you're dangerous."

"Me?" Light might be getting more clues then he thought he would get in one night. He didn't want to push too far, but did want to get some more answers. "How can I be dangerous?"

Hikari laughed again, sitting back again. "Who knows, my brother can get a little paranoid. He doesn't want me to call him by his real name anymore, he doesn't leave the apartments we always take, and now these strange men keep coming over. Actually... Brother is starting to worry me. He love to work on cases, helps out police and all." Hikari looked up to the ceiling, a small silence haunted them. Light kept glaring at her, hoping to read the answers from her expressions and movements. "He loves it... but sometimes he takes on the cases too seriously... this is one of those times. I can't tell the case, but he's been on it longer then I can think of... longer then most have been on it. It's just... I can't go anywhere anymore because if it. When he heard Watari say your name he flipped out, said I had to get out right away. I tell you, he's really getting paranoid." Hikari looked over to Light again, finding that he had been staring for a while now. She started to blush again. "Something on my face?"

"No." Light finally turned his head away, both still there in silence. The minutes passed by, both just sitting and waiting for the other to say something. Light then stood up after a good ten minutes, starting for the door. Hikari stood as well, getting the hint that it would be best to wait downstairs. He opened the door as Hikari let her feet slide into the slippers once more and started down the steps. Light followed and closed the door, Ryuk walked right through the door and followed. Both went into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait. Hikari took another look around, then turned to Light to ask the question of the family. "Mom is out shopping, Dad is working late tonight on a case too. I guess Sayu is probably at a friends house, she does that a lot." Hikari nodded, then sat back again and waited for Watari. Still Hikari said nothing, Light felt strange in this silence. Both just sat there, Ryuk snickering off to the corner behind Light. They both heard a car come up, then a door closing and the door bell ringing.

Hikari stood, taking her bag and going for the door. "Thanks again Light. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a slight bow and put her shoes back on, then went outside to meet with a gray haired old man. He followed Hikari to the car and then opened the door for her. She slipped in, but not without giving Light a quick farewell wave. He never got to see it, once Hikari walked out the door Light ran upstairs to start with the death note. It had taken longer for Watari to come then Light wanted, it would ruin his plans. He needed to think of a way to keep up the cover with tutoring Hikari and keep up with cleaning the world of criminals with Kira. Light turned on his television and computer as the car drove away, he then started to write names with the faces in his mind.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? I think it's sort of easy to tell everything now... I hope that it went alright!_**

**_I'll keep posting the story as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. My life is going through a roller coaster right now, so updates might be a little... slow? XP_**

**_If you like my writing (and other topics other than Death Note) then please check out my profile and the other stories that I have up! I love comments on all of my work, I wanna know if I should keep going or not. n.n_**

**_File 4, coming soon!_**


	4. File 4: Wavering

**_Sorry for the wait, I'm working on a lot right now in RL. Please enjoy file 4 of Unknown Variable!_**

* * *

Before his mother got home (about forty minutes or so after Hikari had left) Light had written down a good twenty names to compensate for his tardiness and also with unique heart attacks to prove that it was his work. Light closed the book and placed it back in the secret spot, then turned his chair again to the bed to find Ryuk sitting there with a giant grin on his face. "You were laughing before, now you're silent." Light crossed his arms and legs as he sat back in his chair, getting used to feeling like a king or even a god. "What's so funny?" 

"You are. Like I said before, you humans are so..." Ryuk laughed again, making Light feel uneasy. "unique." He snorted in his laughter, then stood and walked up to Light. The boy uncrossed his arms as legs as Ryuk got closer, then sat back and actually had shock on his face as Ryuk bent over to stare Light right in the eyes. "She is going to cause your fall, Kira."

Light kept looking with the shock and a tad of fear, then grinned with his insanity. "Hikari is going to cause my fall? I highly doubt it. Just tonight she proved herself more then ever that she is, in some relation, connected to L. Her brother was 'freaked out' when he heard my name is loves to work on cases? Sound a little like the guy after me?" Ryuk stood up right again, Light sitting up as well with his grin of victory. "I keep tutoring Hikari, she keeps telling me about her brother. I get enough information I can take them both out. Then no one will be able to stop me. It's actually quite simple Ryuk."

"You're playing a dangerous game." Ryuk warned, but then snickered once more as he backed off. "But what am I to say about that? I want a good show, you're one heck of a person to have the death note." The death god looked down as Light's mom called his name. Light also looked down, then told her that he would be right down. He stood up to leave, Ryuk following right behind him. "Give me something interesting to talk about after you die."

Light started to open the door, but was able to whisper something quick to the Shinigami before he went on with his normal life as a high school student. "It's not my time yet for you to write my name down Ryuk, just wait and I'll entertain you." He then started down the steps to help his mother unpack. Ryuk grinned one more time as he glided into a follow, this was sure to get very interesting.

* * *

About a week Hikari would go to Lights house (having to call her brother every single time she left, every hour on the hour, and then when she was ready to leave) and become better in her math skills. The weather did get colder, the leaves on the trees falling in the perfect time of season and the jackets being taken from the closets to be worn. It no longer rained, but a cold wind now blew in from the west and always gave people chills up their spine. Light was again on his stroll to school, his bag over his shoulder and his hands in the pockets of his jacket to keep him warm. It was almost like a trench coat, longer then a normal coat but about the length of a rain coat. He had it buttoned up and walked the school, the wind on his back. Light didn't look up as he walked, usually he didn't do that. "Light! Wait up!" Hikari yelled out, making him stop and turn around. She ran to catch up, still wearing her skirt that she wore forever but now with a long sleeve white shirt and a long sleeve jacket like Light's school jacket. Over that was just a normal spring jacket zipped up with her hands in the pockets. She caught up to him, breathing harder then normal. "Watari says this walking to school is good for my health." She then coughed a bit, covering her mouth. Light kept his stance and position, just looking down to her. "Yeah right, he's gonna kill me!" 

"Heh, maybe." Light shrugged his own shoulders as they started off to the school. Both were silent, usually Hikari was talking none stop. He shifted an inquiring glance to her, Hikari just strolled on with her hands in her pockets and keeping track on her feet on the concrete. She looked a little flushed, she still seemed paler then normal. Light didn't say anything as both walked on to the school. When the cold chills came in a gust she would shiver more then normal, but try not to let him notice. Light could easily tell that she wasn't feeling good, but to what extent he didn't comprehend. Both entered the school, to the warm classrooms that they would get even more education in. Light and Hikari had all different classes and even a different lunch, so he didn't get to see her the rest of the day until both ended up in their math class at the end of the day. It seemed longer then normal to Light, like he was waiting for something. The day went by in slow motion, even Ryuk decided not to bother him to rush the day on faster. Light took his normal seat as Hikari took her own. She was talking to a lot of people like normal, but still looked flushed and pale at the same time. Some of Light's friends distracted him from his examination with an interesting conversation on the latest kills by Kira. Light always decided to take place in these, he was always interested in how others thought of his efforts. After some brief chats the teacher, professor Tachinori, entered the room and began. The mid-term exams were coming so it was review time. Light took out his notebook and pencil, getting another chance to glance back to Hikari. She also took out her stuff, acting normally. Light shook the idea out of his head with a quick head movement, Hikari might have been going red on the cheeks easy do to her pale skin, or she could have burnt it somewhere. It didn't looked burned, but every person could have been different. Both sat with the class and took notes (Light now took more notes to use them in helping with Hikari's tutoring) and the class seemed shorter then it actually was. The entire class emptied out, Hikari already at the side of his desk and waiting for Light to get up to start the walk home. She had the palms of her hands planted on his desk as she leaned down and waited for him to finish his packing. Light stood up, putting on his jacket. The classroom was empty, Hikari even had her jacket on and was ready to start the tutoring. He put his bag over his shoulder and glared down at her again. "You want to cancel today?"

"Cancel? Something come up?" Hikari now stood up right, holding her briefcase bag with both hands in front of her. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, then took his hand onto her forehead. Hikari gave a quick little meep as he did so and even seemed to get a little redder. "You're a little warm..."

"It's just a cold, I won't get you sick." She took his hand down and dropped it, for the first time he saw her frowning with more seriousness then a pure joke. It was still playful, but not as much as normal. "I'm not contagious you know..."

Light sighed, then started out the door. She followed with a light giggle, Hikari won the little argument of a question. Both zipped and buttoned up, then went into the cold street and started off to his house. It seemed colder as the sun was setting quicker for that time of the year. Light also noticed that Hikari was always about a half a step behind him instead of Light yelling for her to slow down. They walked most of the way in silence, then turned onto Light's street. He had to stop walking, turning and finding that she was further then he thought. "You sure that-" Hikari tripped over her own feet, Light dropping his bag to make sure she didn't fall. Ryuk was laughing off to the back, he was sitting on the stone boundary to Light's house. Light helped Hikari to a stand as she picked up he own bag. He put his hand on her forehead again, she was even redder and paler. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." Hikari smiled and stood on her own, trying to fight off the dizziness. "Let's get inside now, it's really cold now..."

He nodded, keeping hold of her arm and leading her to the door. On the way Light picked up his bag and then walked to the door. He turned the knob, it was locked. Light forgot that it was wednesday again, no one would be home for a long while. He took out his key and opened it himself, then led Hikari inside as he closed the door. Ryuk walked right through it, Light not caring at the moment. She slipped off her shoes and put on her brown slippers (she now had her own pair there because she came over so much) and headed to the couch. Light did the same, taking off his shoes, but never got to the sandals. He heard Hikari drop her bag on the ground and turned in time to find her falling to her knees again. Light forgot about his own slippers and helped Hikari back up to a stand, taking her to lie down on the couch. "This is more then a cold." Hikari tried to sit up, bit Light kept her laying there. "I'm going to get you a little something, stay right here okay?"

She nodded, finally giving into his order or not feeling one bit good at all. Light got up and put his feet in his own slippers then headed to the bathroom and the medicine cabinet. He opened the mirror door, looking for something for her fever with a very slow pace. "You going to take her back to her brother's house now? It's your chance to find out if her brother really is L-"

"Her brother has to be L." Light stopped looking, he then placed his hands on the sides of the sink and looked down at that. "He has to be, all of the clues lead to it. Not only that, but it's just the feeling that I get. I'm not entirely positive, but I know enough to have a really strong hunch." Ryuk snickered, it was time to take out the competition. "But not now, Hikari is sick." Light arched his head upward again and found the medicine to make her feel better. He took it and started out to the living room.

"This isn't like you Light." Ryuk said as he followed, but Light ignored him as both entered the kitchen. "You're falling for this girl and you know it. Write her name before you get too attached, it'll do you good."

Still, Light didn't say a word, he got a glass of water and went back to the living room to find Hikari dozing off on the couch. "This should bring your fever down." He opened the bottle and took out two pills, then handed them to her. Hikari just looked at his hand, then sat up right and popped them in her mouth. She took the glass of water and drank it all down, then coughed a bit. Light took the glass back and Hikari stood up. "We're not tutoring with you like this."

"But why not? I mean... ex...exams are coming and all." She complained, still not used to the world revolving and her feeling it. Light made her lie down once more on the couch, she was a stubborn one. "I can still study."

He shook his head, Ryuk was actually silent for once. There were no snickers or crude remarks. Light sat down next to the couch on the floor as she started to doze off again. "Give me Watari's number, I'm calling to get him to pick you up."

"No, he's gonna worry and-" Hikari coughed again, Light's decision was final. She gave the number and lay back, for once not the happy chippy self she always was. Light got up and went to his phone, calling the number that he was given. The ringing started, but Hikari called his name. Light pushed the talk button, stopping the conversation before it started. He walked over with the cordless telephone and looked down at the almost sleeping Hikari. "Umm... I was wondering if I could borrow your jacket... it's cold..." She smiled a bit.

"Wait just a minute." He went upstairs and got a free blanket, then came down to find her already asleep. Light just held the blanket in his hands, staring down at her. Hikari looked so peaceful in her sleep, even if she was sick. He actually found himself frozen in her elegance of slumber. Ryuk started to laugh with a wild possession, he could easily tell what Light was thinking. The boy finally snapped out of it with the hacking of the laugh from Ryuk and put the blanket over Hikari. He then dialed the number again and waited for the old man to pick up. "Hi, this is Light Yamagi... no Hikari is fine... no... she's fine, she came to school with a cold... yeah... I told her that we should cancel but... yes... she's fine. She has a fever right now... I gave her something to calm it down and she's sleeping- no I didn't give her anything bad... I take it when I'm sick it's harmless... yes... that's why I'm calling. I think you should pick her up... yes... yes thank you. I'll see you here Watari." Light then hung up, putting the phone back on the charger. He sat back down on the floor and waited for Watari to show up. Light just sat there, glancing up at the girl sleeping in silence. Ryuk started to laugh again, Light finally turned his gaze to Ryuk. "What's so funny?"

"It's too late for you, you're done for." Ryuk snickered once more, keeping his distance to the other side of the room. Light didn't want to listen to him anymore, so he faced the sleeping Hikari once more. "You're in love with her."

"Am not." He snapped. Ryuk finally stopped snickering. These human were more complex then he thought they were. Light still looked at Hikari as she slept there silently, only her breathing made any sounds. "I need to keep this up, she is the only way that I can connect to L. Her brother has to be L, if I gain his trust with this little stunt then I will get even closer to getting his real name and face. Once I see his face I can have Hikari give me his name by controlling her final moments with the death note. It's all planned out, just waiting for the moment is my problem." He sighed, Hikari moving a bit in her sleep. Both of the guys went silent as she did, then she stopped and went back to not moving and not talking nor moaning. Light took a deep breath from the moment of silence, then turned his head a bit to Ryuk. "It's all planned out, I just have to wait for Hikari to take me to her brother."

Ryuk nodded, the plan sounded flawless. There was one problem the Shinigami could see that Light was ignoring, the fact that Light was getting too close and was actually getting emotionally attached with Hikari. Even if Light didn't want to admit it the emotion was there, Light was falling for his bait. How would the boy be able to kill her if he would fall for her, even if he really needed the information on L to stop the man from catching Kira?

* * *

**_So? What do you think? Alright, not much here. I thought that this chapter was pretty... fulfilling. n.n_**

**_See you again in file 5!_**


	5. File 5: Troubles

**_Hello readers! Sorry for the lack of updates again, I was taking exams. T.T It's exam week for me, meaning that summer is here! Well, other than the fact that I'm getting some extra credits in Summer A lol. Anywho, here is File 5! Enjoy!_**

* * *

There was a gentle yet enforcing knock on the door about thirty minutes later. Light got up and opened it to find Watari there in his suit and ready to take the sick Hikari home. The old man looked concerned, but also happy that Light had taken care of her. The boy let her guardian inside as the man found her sleeping on the couch. Watari picked up her things and put them in the trunk of the car that was waiting, then came back for the rider. Light nodded and went to the couch, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hikari, Watari is here to take you home." She opened her eyes and looked up at him in a daze, Light kept his composure as best he could. "Watari is going to take you home, stay there tomorrow. Don't come to school, you're too sick." She nodded without talking and slowly rose to a sit. Light helped her to her feet as she wobbled over to Watari. The man took her arm and led her to her shoes by the door. Hikari slipped them on and then went outside with him. Light waited in the doorway until the car left with the two of them inside, then went back into his own house and closed the door behind him. He no later walked over to the couch that Hikari was sleeping on and sat down himself. Light leaned forward and stared at the not so impressive ground, thinking of all of the events that just took place. 

Ryuk could tell the boy wasn't himself. He would usually be talking about his master plans and how Hikari was the missing piece into finding out who L was and how to take him out. The death god hovered over to Light and then sat down, floating in the air, in front of him. He tilted his head a bit and kept his gaze on Light. "You humans are very interesting."

"Hmm?" Light finally looked up to Ryuk and stared in confusion. Ryuk repeated what he said, Light could do nothing but laugh. When Ryuk asked why Light finally stopped laughing and sat back on the couch. "She's mine. Once I get his name there's no need to keep up this little game. Soon, soon Hikari will tell me everything and then I can get rid of her before she gets too close. If I'm correct, with the death of her brother she's going to want to find Kira for herself and seek revenge. I can't allow that to happen. She'll be easy to take care of... once I find out who L is."

Ryuk nodded, again it seemed like a perfect plan. He kept his gaze onto Light as the high schooler stood up and started up ot his room. "Going to work I see." Light never said a word, he just went upstairs and closed the door behind him. Ryuk followed and went through the door, then found Light over the Death Note and already writing more names down to keep L on the goose chase of trying to find out who he was.

* * *

The next day came all to quickly for Light, apparently Hikari took his advice and stayed home. He went through the entire day not thinking once about Hikari. From english through science he didn't have one thought of her. It wasn't until he got to his math class that he realized her absence. Light took his seat and gave a quick glance back, Hikari's seat empty. The masked killer just turned back to the front of the class and was ready for the meaningless class once more. He sat there while leaning on his hand, bored about it all. For some reason all he could think about now was her, Hikari and her missing out on the class. The thought of giving her this entire lesson ran into his head, he would have to teach her everything that she was missing at this current moment because he told her to stay home that day. Would that little maneuver really get Hikari closer to Light in order to obtain L's name? It was a risky move, but Light felt like it was the right one. He again changed his attention to the outside world, the life on the other side of the school walls, and was lost in his day dreaming daze. 

Ryuk, following around as part of the Death Note rules, kept close attention to Light. The demon could easily tell that Light was uneasy about the missing person in the classroom. He didn't say a thing, he grinned at this misfortune. A death god, a Shinigami, would never fall for such a sour emotion. All that was needed was hate and resentment, anger and fury. Love and the affection of being close to another wasn't needed to live, it was a meaningless emotion to one of god status. He still didn't understand why a human needed it, they could easily live without it. So far, Light had been going through with the absence of this emotion, so why would it be affecting him now at such a critical time?

The final bell rang and the entire class left in a hurry, there was more homework assigned that was due the next day and everyone knew that would have trouble. Light packed his belongings slowly, not worrying about the work. It was simple stuff to him, he would get it done in no time. Light walked down the steps and out of the school. The cold autumn air hit him hard, making Light wince at the cold wind against his face. He zipped up his jacket to the neck and then started off. "Light Yamagi." He heard his name. Light turned around to the school to find Hikari standing there. She wasn't in her uniform, instead she wore a white skirt that went to the middle of her thighs and then a long sleeve collared white coat that was buttoned the entire way up. A little to the side but behind her was the car she left his house in. Light walked up to her, but never said a word. Hikari just looked up at him and then put her hands no her cross necklace. "I'm sorry, I can't go to your house after school anymore. I can't take your tutoring anymore."

"What? But why?" Light asked, he felt a larger loss then that of his information.

Hikari just shook her head, never looking directly at him. "Brother said that I can't stay with you anymore. He's worried and all, then I got sick and that really got him edgy. So... I'm sorry Light... Yamagi-san." She respected him with a slight bow, then stood up again. The winds were going onto Light's face, his eyes stung but he kept looking at her. Hikari finally changed her line of sight directly to Light, then looked away once more. A small gust made her lose her footing, Hikari still being a bit dazed from her being sick, but Light was again there to catch her. He dropped his bag and stood with Hikari in his arms. Ryuk was silent as he watched, Light standing there with Hikari.

He kept his gaze down to her face, Hikari never looked up. "I told you to stay home."

"I did, but I had to come to say this." She whispered back.

Light shook his head, then helped Hikari to a full stand. She finally looked up to him, Light took his hand and put it on her cheek, making Hikari shiver. Hikari didn't know if the shiver was from the cold, or from the warmth. From attraction or fear. Light just kept his gaze in her eyes. The combination of the green and brown eyes dazed him, but he also had so many plans running through his mind. He needed to keep her close to discover her brother's identity, he needed to keep her close in order to find and destroy L. Both were silent, looking at one another. "Meet me on the roof tomorrow after school." Light whispered in haste, knowing that Watari must have been getting worried at the two talking for so long. She nodded and then backed off, giving another bow, and then ran off and went into the car. It drove off with her inside, then he picked up his bag and started off back to his house.

* * *

**_hello again!_**

**_So, did this file come out alright? Please keep reviewing! I love reviews!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	6. File 6: Awakening

**_whee! More of Unknown Variable! This story is really taking a strong footing! I'm so glad that people like it, even if it is an OC with Light and it's not a LightxL fiction._**

**_please review! Enjoy File 6: Awakening!_**

* * *

Light made it home and made gave a hello and goodbye to his family that was there, then went up to his room and locked the door behind him. Ryuk was hovering over Light more then he ever had before, Light just dropped his bag and removed his jacket. He then sat down on the computer chair and sat back. Light didn't even pull out the Death Note, he just sat there thinking. Ryuk hovered over Light still and looked over to him. "I told yo-" 

"Shut up." Light bit back. Ryuk actually flinched at this and actually did move back a bit. He took a deep breath and then went over to the bed to lie down as Ryuk still hovered there. Light fell on his back onto the bed, looking up. "I'm so close... but Watari and L are placing the pieces together, I have to get his name tomorrow or use Death Note to take it from her."

"Why haven't you used the Death Note to get his name yet?" Ryuk tilted his head at his own question. Light still took a liking to the ceiling more then Ryuk's words. "You can have her give his name and picture before she dies by controlling her last moments with the Death Note."

Light still said nothing, he knew about this as well. Why hadn't he taken her life yet? He tried to think it out, was it because she was innocent of any crimes? Nonsense, that couldn't be the reason… because Light had already killed innocent people in order to keep his name and being a secret from L. He couldn't understand why he didn't think of that before, why not just do it now. Light got back up and went to the desk, then carefully took the notebook out of the secret compartment and opened it to the next clean space. Hikari was in his head, he knew what he had to do. Ryuk watched in silence as Light edged his pen down to the paper, he was about to start writing her name when he stopped. Light just stared at the paper, he couldn't write her name within the Death Note to get the information. "Dammit!" He threw the pen to the side, it hit the wall and broke with the force.

Ryuk started to laugh again, he couldn't hold in the joy of foolish human behavior any longer. "You fell in love with her, maybe next time you should listen to a Shinigami more often." Light didn't say a thing, he was holding his head up in his hands and thinking of what could be causing this. He didn't want to think of having any emotional ties with her, she was just a normal girl that he was tutoring. They have only really known each other for about a month or so now, why would he be doing this?

Light kept trying to think it was guilt or his mind telling him that L would find out in no time. Maybe she would die before he got the information he needed. All he needed was L's face and name, that's all that as needed in order to save his own life as Kira. Light tried his best, he couldn't find out why he was having such a hard time writing down her name. He couldn't do it, Light just didn't have it in him to write down her name. That night Kira actually wrote down no names, he was too busy thinking why he couldn't write down one.

* * *

The next day didn't seem real. Light walked into the warm school only to hear the stories of the legendary Kira come to his ears. "Did you hear? There were no kills by Kira last night." The tall tales spoke. Light listened in here and there, but he still kept in his seat and waited for his first class to begin. "Yeah, not one criminal died of any strange heart attack last night or yesterday, none at all!" 

"You think that Kira is dead?" Another student would ask.

A third into the conversation started to interrupt as well. "No way, he probably just needed a day off or something. That has to be it."

Light listened into every last conversation until class started. His reputation as Kira would be ruined, he needed to get the information from her now or else he would have to kill Hikari in order to obtain the name and face of his rival. Light didn't pay attention to any of his classes, to any of his friends, to any of the teachers. He went from one class to the other, thinking of how to fix his mistake as Kira and to also find out how to get the information to take care of L once and for all. The first classes went by, lunch went by, soon it was time for math class again. Light entered the room to find Hikari already sitting at her seat and looking out of the window. She didn't look in the best of health, but she was a lot better then the day before. Light went to his desk and put his bag down, then glanced over at Hikari once more. She finally turned her eyes to him, both made contact. Hikari looked away again and tried not to shift his glance to him again. Light took his seat and never turned back, whether it was guilt or attraction that tried to make him look at her once more.

The teacher came in and they started again with his normal routine of attendance and then equations. Light listened and took a few notes, then noticed that the class went by rather quickly. The bell rang, the homework assigned, and the class started to leave the Friday afternoon for the weekend. Light packed his bag and looked around the classroom, Hikari was already gone. Would she meet him on the roof like the two agreed?

He put on his jacket and zipped up, then went up instead of down. Light got to the top floor and to the door that led outside, then opened it and felt the cold chill go right into his face. The light from the sun with the gust of wind made Light look away for a second, but he no later got back to normal and closed the door behind him. The student looked around the windy roof, no one was around.

* * *

He started to think about going back, even Ryuk didn't seem to be finding anyone else up there. "I thought that you would turn back." Hikari whispered, barely heard with the fall winds. Light turned around to find her leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed over her white jacket, her skirt was still the short one and her top must have been the long sleeve, her white long sleeve jacket didn't allow him to look at that. She had her hair down, fiddling around with her necklace. Her hair was loose and blowing in the wind, Hikari never looked up to him. "Brother told me to stay away from you." She whispered with force, hurt to say it all. "He said that you're too dangerous... he thinks you're Kira." 

"Your brother is L isn't it?" Light said out of the blue, walking up to her and placing his bag next to hers against the building top with the door. Light looked down at her when he stood up right, she still didn't look up to him. "Hikari, is your brother L?"

She still said nothing, Light gently put his curved right forefinger under her chin and made her look up, Hikari was crying. He was shocked at this, She moved her head off of his hand and again gazed at her necklace. "I can't tell you..." She sniffled. Light still stood there, now would be the perfect time to find out if her brother really was L. "I can't tell you who he is, I can't show you his picture, I can't even let brother know that I'm here with you-" Hikari stopped when Light hugged her, she stood there in shock, Light never let go. "Please... it hurts already... I can't do this Light."

"I want to prove that I'm not Kira." Light spoke, lying through his teeth but being so good at it she couldn't see his lie behind the smoke of deception. "Please, just tell me his name and where he is... I'll find him and tell him everything. I am not Kira, I don't want to lose you Hikari."

She pushed him off, still crying. "Stay back Light! If you wanted me up here to try and get this information then I'm going! This only further proves that you're Kira!" Hikari yelled out. Ryuk was very interested in this show of human emotions. Light was actually hit hard by this remark from her. She picked up her bag and put her hand on the doorknob to leave. "My brother was always called Sherlock... I was always called Copycat. He's good at solving mysteries; I'm good at doing the exact same thing as the criminal. I help Brother out a lot by doing that... that's why I know that..." She shook her head, then turned to him again. There were still tears, but this time also a strength of not wanting to give him up. "I know that you are Kira."

Light didn't know what to say, how could Hikari have found out? He kept staring at her brown and green eyes, for once no witty plan or remark came to his head.

Hikari let go of the door and fully turned to him, starting to yell again. "Tell me Light, how do you do it?! How do you kill people without even going near them?! It's with their face and name isn't it... isn't it?! You just need that to kill them, don't you!? Answer me Light!"

He couldn't think of anything to say, she would now have to die. "...all I need is a face and name, then I write their name in the Death Note and they die of a heart attack."

"Why?" Hikari questioned. "You're only taking out criminals... the only time you took someone innocent was someone who was investigating you, it was a desperate move. Brother saw it, but I could tell too... you changed a bit in school during that time, as if everyone was after you. After those investigators died you were back to normal. It looks like you're trying to make a perfect world... but to be perfect is actually imperfect." Hikari finished off. Light nodded to it all, she solved the great mystery of Kira. "You're going to kill me too, I found you out. If I were you I would do the same thing, I'm too dangerous now. I just have a question..." She looked away again, Light knew he had to kill her. "Please, just do it today. Make it look like a normal accident; I know how to make my death look like something that Kira would never do. Please Light, I don't want brother to think I was one of Kira's deaths. Do it now, if the Death Note is at home then let's do it now okay? Please? I... I don't want Brother to find out and get himself killed. I want him to give up. If he thinks that my death was an accident and not that of something that Kira would do then... then I can... I can get him off of this case... I can protect him."

"Hikari, you want me to kill you now?" Light asked, he didn't understand. She was known as Copycat, if she knew a way for a death to happen and not connect it anyway to Kira then she could be more help then hurt. But she already knew too much, it was time to stop her from telling anyone. "You really want me to kill you now?"

She nodded, no more tears in her eyes. "Yes, I don't want Brother to take my place in death. It must be my time anyway." Light didn't understand what she was saying, Hikari just went up to Light and took his hand. She put his palm up and placed something inside, then closed his hand. When Hikari finally let go he opened it again and looked inside, it was her gold cross she always wore around her neck. "When you came up I wasn't fiddling with it around my neck, it fell off this morning... I've had it wrapped around my wrist all day. When you came up I was looking at it, it must have been a sign that today is the end of my days. Brother gave that to me when he took me in, we're not blood related." Hikari went back to the door, but again didn't open it. "Brother and I lost our parents when we were little, I used to live in the states and he used to live in China. Scary huh? Both of us still had Japanese parents. Watari found and took in Brother, then found me on one of their trips to the states. I was still so young... I was only six or so when they found me. They were looking over some cases and stuff in a restaurant, just petty stuff, and then I came in with my kid group and looked at it and told them what the guy was going to do next. Funny huh? A little five year old knowing where a robber was going to strike next. The next day Watari came by and picked me up, I never went back to that adoption house ever again. I moved here with Watari and took his last name, Yokohama. So yeah... I guess that's it for my story." She turned slightly to Light, he was still standing in shock. "I guess... that's that of the information you're going to get out of me about Brother."

Light nodded, then picked up his own bag and went to the door. Hikari watched his every movement, then went to open it. She put her hand on the doorknob but never got to turn it, Light put his hand on top of hers. "Hikari, I don't want to kill you."

She gave a small chuckle, closing her eyes and tilting her head down. The breeze went again her cheek, hitting her before it went to Light. "Please, this is just another move from Kira-"

"I mean it." Light stopped her. Hikari opened her eyes and looked up at him, she was blushing. The look in his eyes, it wasn't the same look from before. He actually meant it this time; it came from the bottom of his heart. Hikari kept looking up at him, but a small gust of wind came up behind her. Hikari let go of the door to move her hair out of the way but Light took her hand and moved it aside. In that split second he went and kissed her, Hikari didn't know what to do. She just stood there, her hand in his, him showing emotion to her. Light finally backed off, slowly, as Hikari just stood there. "Please, I don't want to kill you."

"It's too late." Hikari whimpered, she then moved her hand within Lights hand so the palms were against each other. "You were destined to kill me sense you picked up the Death Note. I'm sorry Light." She looked at their hands, then let go and finally opened the door. Light just watched as she went down the steps, probably to wait for him to come down to the bottom floor so they could get to his house and use the Death Note on her. Ryuk floated behind Light as the boy looked down the steps with the door open.

He chuckled some more, humans were rather interesting to watch. Ryuk was about to say one of his quick witty remarks but Light didn't want to listen. He hastened down the steps and followed Hikari. She was indeed waiting at the bottom of the stairs, right by the front entrance to the school, for him. Hikari started off but Light took her hand. She was a little hesitant at first, but then took a grip to his hand and smiled. The two walked out of the school hand in hand and to his house.

* * *

**_another file down of Unknown Variable? We might be reaching the end of this story! Please leave a review/comment for me! I want to know if the wait was worth it or not. n.n_**

**_keep in touch for file 7!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	7. File 7: Devotion

**_Hello fellow readers! I hope that you enjoy this next file! Please comment! n.n_**

* * *

Light and Hikari walked in, Sayu was downstairs putting some of her stuff in a bag. "Light! You're home a bit la-" She stopped talking when she saw him and Hikari hand in hand. "Oh, I get it. It's a good thing I'm not going to be here tonight huh?" Sayu finished packing her bag and closed it, then walked right up to them. Light was annoyed, as usual, but Hikari kept to her peachy happy self. "Mom is taking me out to a friend's house; I'm spending the weekend there. She's also going to be gone after she drops me off; she has to do something with our aunt." The last part of the sentence was motioned to Hikari. The black haired girl nodded and let Sayu continue. "And Dad will probably be spending a late night at the job again, he might even have to pull another all nighter. The place is yours tonight." 

"Okay." Light said, letting go of Hikari's hand. She took it back and held her bag with both hands now as Light slipped off his shoes and started up the stairs. He didn't say anything else, he just went upstairs. Hikari took off her shoes and put on her slippers as well, following.

Before she started up the steps Hikari turned to Sayu and gave a bow. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll get home before dark so I won't get Light into any trouble." She then ran up the rest of the steps as a car horn went off. It was Light's mother calling for Sayu so they could leave.

The two went into this room and closed the door, Light went to the desk while Hikari looked out the window. She watched Sayu throw the bag into the car and then get in herself, then the two left for the weekend drive. Hikari stepped back from the window and turned to Light, he was still silent and looking at certain drawer. It must have been in there, Light was always protective over that one section. She sat down on the end of the bed and watched as he opened the drawer, then took the ball point pen and popped up the secret compartment. Hikari just kept her eyes on his hands as he lifted out the notebook and placed it gently on the desk, then closed the drawer with care and put the pen back. Light turned the chair to Hikari, her still looking at the book. "This is it." Light tapped it, Hikari finally took attention to his face over the cover of the book and nodded. "Now I have to do it... you've seen it."

"I know, hurry it up okay? So what do we do? Do you just write what will happen and that's it? If so I can tell you word for word how Brother won't find out that Kira killed me. Let's make it look like a good serial murderer and all, and then he will go after that person." She noticed her words weren't reaching into Light's ears. Hikari leaned forward a bit and still looked at him, tilting her head a bit and still getting no answer. He still looked down at the notebook, then over to Hikari. The girl just smiled and gave another nod. "I'm fine with this, please Light..."

He nodded, then opened the notebook slowly. She could see lines of black ink that were names all over the papers, there were hundreds. Light finally got to a blank space, at the end of a page. He just looked down at it, then took a pen and popped the cap off of the top. Hikari lost her smile and watched, Light never let the pen tip touch the paper. He turned the chair to Hikari and looked into her eyes, the girl was scared but didn't want to admit it. He put the pen down and got up to head to the bed. Hikari kept her eyes on the book, that little combination of demonic papers would take her life. Light took her attention back by placing his hands on her cheeks, she was shivering. "You don't want to die now."

"I need to die now." Hikari shook her head out of his hands with a quick jerk, Light stood up right and just gazed down at her. Hikari hugged herself for self comfort and still never gave him a look of any kind. "I don't want Brother to be here in my place."

Light put his hands on her shoulders, Hikari finally looked up with tears brimming her eyes. "You're scared."

Hikari couldn't hold it in anymore, she hugged Light and almost knocked him over. She still sat on her knees on the bed while Light stood there with her hugging around his waist. Hikari was crying, she was so lost in her mind that there might not be any way to pull her back to her always happy self. "If I don't die... you're going... you're going to go after Brother... and... and you'll get caught... and... if I go... then... then you won't get caught... and... and Brother will be safe... and...and..." She just continued on sobbing, Light standing there and not doing a thing. He then got her to let go and sat down next to her on the bed, letting Hikari lean on him and cry away her troubles while he put his arm around her. "Please just do it... do it Light!" He still didn't say a word, he would have written her name down in a second, without a second thought, but he was hesitating. What was going on within his mind that made him halt at letting the tip of the pen touch onto the paper and form the letters to create her name? Light never wanted to admit it before, but now he had no choice. The reason why he stalled before was the same reason that he stalled now, Light had actually fallen in love with Hikari and now refused to let her go. She quickly got up and left Light to sit. "If you won't I will!" Hikari yelled as she went for the pen.

Light got up and took her arms, holding them behind her. She was yelling for him to let go but Light was naturally stronger. "No... No Hikari stop this!" Light fought to keep her still, but she moved around a lot. "We can work something out, Hikari stop this now!" He yelled out, but lost his balance with all of her moving around. Light fell back on the bed, Hikari falling on top of him. He let her hands go, she was laying her back against his chest and looking up at the ceiling. "Hikari, let's work something out." Light said in a normal tone again, out of breath because she was a hard person to keep still.

She didn't say anything, she kept looking up while on top of him. When Light tried to get up Hikari just turned around, still on him, and looked directly at his face. Light stayed still this time as she stared at him while lying on top of him. "Light... did you say we could work something out? You'll stop killing?" He shook his head no, his plan wouldn't be ruined just because of a girl. At least, not any more ruin then he had already done. "You'll stop trying to go after my brother?" He again shook his head no, L was the one thing that could catch him. "You'll keep me alive for my sake?" Light was hesitant at first, but again shook his head no. She pouted at this, then thought of what to say as her tears stopped their fall. "You'll keep me alive... for your sake?" Light shook his head in agreement finally; he wanted her to be his queen in his perfect world. Hikari finally laughed, a free hearted laugh in all of the depression, and then sat up. She was still on top of him, but not laying on him anymore. Light slipped a smile while Hikari thought the situation over, then she got off of the bed and went over to the notebook without picking up the pen. "Just write it right?"

"No!" Light shot up as Hikari gave a giggle, putting her hands behind her back. She got him up and back to his pushy self. Light lost his smile and went to the desk, closing the notebook. "We're going to have to make some rules so L doesn't find out; and also so we don't get either of us caught or killed."

"Aren't you worried that I'm going to tell Brother about everything you just told me?" Hikari thought out loud. Light also had that running through his mind, but for once he wasn't calculating everything like it was a math equation. "If I were Kira, I would kill anyone that had any sort of clue to who I was."

"You're not Kira now are you?" Light finished. Hikari crossed her arms, he was right after all. Light then put the Death Note back in the specific hiding place and turned to the window. Hikari didn't see anything, but Light could see Ryuk there and waiting. "Can you give us just a few minutes Ryuk?"

Hikari looked to the window as well, to the person he was supposed to be talking to. She still saw nothing, but the Shinigami did move off of the windowsill and over to Light. "Just five minutes, then I want to see more of what you humans do when you find useless emotions." Ryuk then vanished in the blink of an eye.

She kept looked at the window, hoping to see something. "Long story." Light started. Hikari nodded and turned back to him, then waited for him to explain. "Can't you just tell L that you're going out with me? It will raise suspicion and probably get me put under around the clock watch, but then again we could use it to say that I'm with you when the killings happen. If you're with me then he'll ask you for any suspicious activity. Then sense you're so good at what Kira would do-"

"Tell Brother the exact opposite of what you would do. That way I can slowly lead him off track." Hikari spoke quietly. She didn't like the part of lying to her brother but what other options would she have now knowing the Kira secret and being in love with him while also wanting to protect her own family? "So... we're official?" Light didn't nod or give any type of response, he just stood next to the desk and though it over. "Brother is going to kill me... you didn't so I know that he's going to."

Light finally released a laugh to this, then walked up to Hikari again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Hikari just leaned against him. "You're playing a really dangerous game now Hikari, if you want to back down I won't do anything. I can let you go and we can pretend that none of this ever happened."

"Then let's play the game." Hikari replied. She looked up to Light and hugged her arms around his torso. Both looked at each other, she then smiled. "I've always needed something new to take my mind off of things..." Her voice slowly got quieter and quieter as she spoke her last sentence, the last word being only a whisper. Hikari closed her eyes and Light went down to kiss her once more. This time she wasn't crying nor filled with confusion, all she wanted was him in this moment of time. The two stayed there, in each other arms and kissing, for only a few seconds. To them it felt like forever and they never wanted to let go. Hikari finally opened her eyes as Light started to back off, he opening his own eyes as well. "Don't stop." She gave in a soft order.

He nodded and held her closer, then kissed her once more. Hikari was grinning this time and moved her arms up his back, getting closer to him. Ryuk was tired of waiting outside, it had only been just about two or three minutes but he wanted in. Ryuk popped his head through the door and found the two in the moment of their passion, standing there and not caring about the world. He just snickered without them hearing and left again, waiting outside might be best. The jokes and conversations he would have with Light now would be rather interesting. Hikari didn't want it to stop, neither did Light, both kept going with the everlasting kisses. Then her bag started to ring, the happy ring of someone trying to contact her. Light finally backed off, Hikari's cheeks flushed from the action. "You should get that." He said, letting her go.

Hikari shook her head and took his hands, pulling him close and giving him one more kiss on the lips. Light didn't back off right away, he stalled just like she would have. Then Light backed off and told her again to take the call. Hikari nodded in her ecstasy and went to her bag, finding her cell and opening it before the final ring finished. "Hello?" She asked with a type of dazed tone. Light stayed quiet, especially when she fell back on the bed with one of her dramatic "Crap!" moments. Hikari turned her head to Light, he was lost in her half of the conversation. "Yeah... Brother something came up... no... no I am not! I'm not hooking with some- shortness of breath? Uhh..." She made a hand sign for some help from Light, but nothing came to mind. "No, Brother no I was not doing that! ... Me have a boyfriend?" She again turned to Light, he nodded. It was time to place their little plan into motion. "Yeah... yeah I got a boyfriend... we were not making out okay?! I just got a quick kiss... well... how short is short? Um... let's see... maybe... it's been about five minutes or so... that is NOT making out Brother! Get a life!... no I'm not going to tell you who. If you're so good at cases why not try to find out yourself?... yeah it's a challenge, and I don't care about that other case being there either. You want to know my Boyfriend then find out yourself... I'll give you a hint if you want... you're never breaking us up." She again looked at Light, a smile on both of their faces. "Never." She repeated herself, this time to Light instead of her brother on the other side of the line. "Hey Brother, my battery is going to die soon, I'll find a place to charge it and call you back later okay? Okay... okay bye." She then closed it, still laying down on the bed. Light was back in his chair, he had listened to the entire conversation. Hikari started to laugh, Light was confused at the sudden burst of giggles. "Brother will never find it out before the end of the week, he's so caught up in the Kira Case. I tell you, if it's going to be this easy to divert him without me dying then there will be no need to lie to him, just to take out some facts here and there."

* * *

**_meh, not my favorite of files. Oh well, if you likie then I guess I did good! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The next file should be a bit more interesting._**

**_stay tuned for file 8!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	8. File 8: Decision

**_Hello readers! Oh my, it sure has been a while since I updated this story. I hope that you enjoy File 8, and plese leave comments as to what you think!_**

* * *

Light nodded, she was finally looking at the bright side of things again. Hikari tossed her cell back into the bag, then kept laying down on the bed. Light couldn't help it, both were in the moment and felt like they had known each other forever. He finally found someone he could tell his secret to; she finally found someone that she could be with that made her happy for being the sister of a genius. Light got up and went to the bed, Hikari sitting up as he did so. "Just a bit more." He said in a suddle whisper. Hikari kept her place sitting up, Light, going on his knees and onto the bed, placed one hand on each cheek. She started to flush again, feeling hot yet cold at the same time. Light kissed her once more, Hikari not fighting back a bit. He kept going, Hikari then put her hands on top of his own. "What?" He asked again with a quite inside voice. 

"We can't Light." Hikari gently put his hands down to his own sides, then crawled off of the bed and started to collect her things. "We just can't yet okay? I have to get home now, Brother is going to start to worry and suspect us." She picked up her bag and then turned to him as she approached the door. "Plus, you can't slip up as Kira now. You have to keep it going right? Or else Brother will solve the case before the end of the weekend."

She gave a quick wave and then hopped towards the door. Hikari picked up her bag, took another look to him, and then started out. Light stood up and watched as she walked out of his room and closed the door. He stayed where he stood until he heard Hikari leave the house via the front door.

Light again went back to his seat at the desk and sat back. He closed his eyes and thought out everything that had happened, it was going to be a lot harder to portray his role as Kira and create his perfect world. "You have made a big mistake." Ryuk came in through the wall and was chuckling the entire time. Light finally looked up to him as the Shinigami went over to the bed and sat down, staring with his bug eyes at Light. "How are you going to get out of this one?"

Light didn't want to reply, he just looked down to the drawer where the Death Note was hiding. Ryuk started to laugh again as Light stood up and started out of his room. "Just watch Ryuk, you'll get what you want to see." Light got to his door and opened it, then started down the steps to the kitchen area. "You wanted to see how humans react to situations right? Well, now's your chance Ryuk."

The Shinigami kept his place as Light walked down the steps. He chuckled to himself again, things were far more interesting then he ever imagined it to be. Ryuk was still sitting on the bed as Light went away from view. "Yes, things sure are going to be unique."

* * *

In the next week things were already a bit different. The case on Kira seemed to go a bit slower then normal, L was apparently preoccupied with something else. Hikari went back with Light every day after school to his place. She still needed tutoring for her math studies but they only spent half of the time to study. The other half of the time she was over, Hikari would usually be sitting on the bed and watching Light do some work with the Death Note. 

One day she sat at the end of the bed with a popsicle in her hands, a blue one that she just looked at and licked once in a while so it wouldn't drip down her hands. Light had his computer on with some files open and the television speaking of any late breaking news. Hikari put the popsicle in her mouth and watched him working again, then took it out and swung her feet a bit. "Can we go out?" Light didn't reply, he just kept working on his work with Death Note as the sun was setting outside. Hikari just frowned as he kept working, ignoring her, and she popped the popsicles into her mouth once more. If she could she would shut that notebook and get his attention but one of the rules that they set down was never to touch the Death Note. Hikari just watched him, she didn't know that Ryuk was sitting on the bed indian style behind her, and she took the sweet ice out of her mouth again. "Light, Brother is going to get suspicious."

"Hmm?" Light finally looked up, whenever she mentioned her brother Light gave his full attention. This also annoyed Hikari, she felt that the only reason they were together was to get close to L. If she was Kira she probably would have done the same thing, use any family connection she could in order to get close to her enemy and take that person down. Hikari got up and walked right up to him, then knelt down in front of him and held the popsicle in her mouth again. "What about your brother?"

Hikari kept looking up at him with the cold sweetness in her mouth. She then started to talk with it still there, sounding a bit mumbled but still understandable. "We have to go out sometime. If all I do is spend time here and Watari never has another place to pick me up then he's going to find out easy that you're my boyfriend." Light just sighed and looked at his notebook again, he was able to keep up as Kira because he was home and doing his work from tutor time to night. Hikari took the stick out of her mouth and just looked up at him. "Light… this will never work if we don't work together. Me just sitting down here and watching you work with the notebook isn't a working relationship."

Light again just sighed as Hikari frowned again. He sat back in the chair as she kept kneeling there. The high school genius looked at his Death Note once more as Hikari spoke his name. Light looked at her as she went and kissed him. He just sat there with eyes open as Hikari closed hers and slowly moved back. She again lost her smile as she went back to the bed and sat down at the end where she was before. Hikari started to finish up the ice cream treat when Light just closed the Death Note. "I'm sorry, there is a lot of work I have to put into this. One mess up and L will find out who I am."

"Yeah, one slip up and Brother will find out through me." Hikari muttered. He shifted his glare to her, would she really hand him over to L if they didn't go out? She knew what he was thinking and finished the popsicle but kept the stick in her mouth. "What I mean is that if we don't look more like a couple Brother is going to know, he's going to know that we're going out. I'm amazed that it's been a week and he doesn't know."

He again sighed, Light could see how this was annoying her. He left the notebook on the desk and sat down next to Hikari. She didn't even look up to him as he sat down. Light just sat forward a bit and leaned down to try and look at her face. He zoomed his focus into her eyes, two different colors just like the two lives that she was currently living. Light took his hand and held onto the stick in her mouth. He gently pulled it out as she kept looking down and avoiding eye contact. Light then looked at the stick and how much she had chewed on it. He already found out that when Hikari was upset she would start chewing on something. Usually it was her thumb, sometimes the antenna on her cell phone, but this time it was the stick that he removed from her mouth. Light tossed it into his garbage can by the desk without having to move at all, then turned back to the girl and took her hand. "Maybe he does know but won't tell you."

"I can tell when Brother knows… he's homing down on boys in school and you're one of them." Hikari finally looked up at him, her usual smile that always meant that something was hidden underneath. "He's already found out that you are my tutor. The problem is that he thinks I take late tutoring with you and that my boyfriend lives around where you live. So… it's down to about three boys and you're one of them."

Light nodded, again he could easily tell that L was hot on the trail. Not only would this hurt them being together but it would hurt the fact that he is Kira. The way things were going it was too easy to tell that Light was Kira, Hikari wasn't helping at all. He let go of her hand and became cold once more, his reputation was on the line. "Has he asked you about Kira?"

"Yeah, so?" Hikari didn't want to talk about Kira and the Death Note anymore. Light still wanted an answer and so he repeated the question. This time Hikari kept silent, Light still waited while Ryuk was again chuckling at how the series of events was going. She got up and went to her bag by the bed, where she usually placed it, and then started to the door. "I'm going now." Hikari spoke as she opened the door.

He didn't move as Hikari walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Light just sat there listening to his mother and sister say their goodbyes to her as she left the house. He had made her upset and that wasn't needed at this time. Light knew he had done wrong but didn't have the power to get up and fix it. He did have the ability to go over to the window and look out, under the street lamp light he watched Hikari walk off to her Brothers current residence. She did tell him that her Brother always moved around, she headed in a different direction every week in order to get home.

Light just sighed, he needed to fix this problem. "What are you going to do now?" Ryuk asked. The boy looked at the notebook that was closed and on the desk. "You're not going to just let her leave, are you?"

Light kept his eyes onto the book in silence. He no later ran to the notebook and picked it up. In a swift movement Light went down the steps and slipped his feet into his shoes. Ryuk had no choice but to follow, he was supposed to stay around Light no matter what.

* * *

The Shinigami floated behind Light as he ran down the street in the direction that he watched Hikari walk off. It was dark now, the street lights and lights of cars illuminating the area. Light still wore his school pants and white shirt but he didn't have it tucked in any longer and his tie was removed. Light was breathing hard, Hikari must have gotten pretty far on her own. He kept running until he came to a busy four way crossing. Light tried to catch his breath as he looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces and he was holding the Death Note under his arm so no one would take or even touch it without first touching him. Ryuk also looked around, Light had never acted like this before, moving into action without thinking of all of the possibilities. 

Light cringed when he felt a drop of water fall onto his head, he no later looked up to feel more fall onto him. The gentle drops turned into a downpour of droplets as Light kept standing there. Most of the crowd went under cover inside a store or something while some pulled out umbrellas. Light kept looking around as the streets became less crowded. He turned to his left to find Hikari under an overpass, under a bridge where many people with umbrellas were walking across. "Hikari!" He yelled out. She heard her name and turned to his direction. Hikari wasn't wet but he could see tears falling down her cheeks. She hugged her small briefcase bag and started to run off, away from him, without looking back. "Hikari wait!" Light yelled out as he followed her. Ryuk was even more intrigued by the chase that was now taking place. He followed Light while floating and never getting wet. Hikari turned the corner into an alley as Light followed quickly. When he turned the corner Hikari was already standing there and looking at him as the rain kept falling. Light quickly stopped and tried to catch his breath as she was doing the same. "Hik-"

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Hikari yelled at him. Light just kept breathing hard as he tried to pull himself together, what did he really want from her? "I'm just there so you can cover your sorry hide from Brother aren't I? I'm just there so he can't find out you're Kira!" Hikari yelled out. Light was trying to take it all in, Hikari just kept yelling at him as the rain fell onto them both. "You… you're obsessed with that notebook! I mean, you don't let me touch it, I can't even read over your shoulder when you write! How will there ever be any trust between us if you don't even let me near a pack of papers!"

He finally caught his breath as she finished her rant. Hikari stood in the silence as Light tried to think of how to explain everything. She felt as if her words didn't reach him at all, Hikari looked down to his hands to find the notebook she formed a hate to under his arm. Hikari just gave it a glare, then turned around and tried to leave. "Hikari wait." Light took her wrist and made her stop. Hikari just stood there with her free wrist in his free hand. Her other arm was still hugging her bag close to her chest and his other hand still held onto the notebook that didn't seem to get wet in the constant rain. She never turned to him so Light walked around her and then faced her. He finally let go of her hand as she kept her gaze down and out of the way. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, you just want to protect your stupid reputation." Hikari finished the remark in her own words. Light shook his head again, that might have been it in the beginning but that wasn't what it was now. Light looked at her as she kept her gaze away. She finally turned her head up to him and showed that she was crying. Hikari truly cared for Light and was horrified that she was being used just to protect himself. "It would have been better if you killed me!" She yelled out.

Hikari tried to get away again by turning around and leaving from where she entered but Light dropped the notebook onto the soaking ground and took her into his arms. Hikari just stood there in shock as he held onto her, without the notebook near his grasp at all. Light just hugged her like a lost child and rested his head on her shoulder. "It wouldn't have been better if I killed you, I would have been alone." She tried to speak but no words came to mind. Hikari waited for Light to gently let go before she turned around to him. Both were soaking wet and freezing down to the bone but neither cared. Light kept looking down to her as she hugged her bag as if it were a doll. "Close your eyes." He said. Hikari was a little hesitant at first but soon complied. When Hikari closed her eyes Light went for the notebook and opened it, the pages stayed dried under the falling rain. "Hikari… I want you to touch the notebook okay? Keep your eyes closed but touch the pages… when you open your eyes you'll see why I never wanted you to touch it." Light said as he held the notebook out to her. Hikari still didn't move, there had to be some type of catch. "If you touch it you won't be able to get rid of what you see, okay?"

She opened her eyes before touching the notebook and looked up to Light. He kept his gaze onto her as the notebook stayed open. Hikari looked down at the dry pages and then back up to Light. "All right." She closed her eyes once more and took her left hand onto the book. Hikari was hesitant before it touched the paper but eventually let her entire hand rest onto the pages.

Light nodded as she did this, he took his right hand out from under the Death Note and took her hand. Hikari just followed the orders without words as Light gently lifted her hand up and closed the notebook. He placed it down onto the ground next to his feet and pulled Hikari into a hug. They still held hands as Hikari went into him and accepted the warm embrace from the rain. "Okay… open your eyes." Light whispered.

Hikari opened her eyes and looked up to Light, nothing seemed different. She kept her eyes on him and then noticed something new that hovered behind Light. Hikari's eyes widened as she took a step back and kept looking. Light kept hold of her hand as she backed up and kept looking at the demon behind him, she could now see the Shinigami that possessed the bearer of the Death Note. She didn't know what to do, the only time Hikari saw beings like that was when she went to the movies and saw them on the big screen, images created by computers and makeup. "Li-Light… there… there's a-"

He nodded, never looking back because he knew that Ryuk was there. "With the Death Note comes another, with it comes the Shinigami that originally held and owned the notebook." Light walked next to Hikari, still holding her hand, and turned half way to Ryuk. "His name is Ryuk, only those that touch the pages of the Death Note can see him. He will stay around me until I either give up the Death Note or until I die."

She still couldn't place everything together. Hikari felt weak at the knees as she kept her terrified eyes on the floating death god. Her legs collapsed as she fell to the ground and kept looking. Light let go of her hand when she fell and kept standing, he didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore. Hikari kept her eyes on Ryuk as his round yellow eyes stayed upon her. Hikari didn't know what to do now, things were out of proportion. Light knelt down next to Hikari and made her look at him by placing his hand gently under her chin. "This is why I'm so distant, there's a lot more then you think going on in my life. But… I will do my best to work this relationship out." Hikari took a deep breath and shivered at the cold water still falling. Light looked at the Death Note that still lay on the ground before them. "So… where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"But Light." Hikari knew this would get both in trouble, Light walking her home would only help L out on finding out that Light was Kira even faster.

He shook his head and pointed at the notebook, that made her finally look at the cursed notes once more. "I can arrange a time and date for a person to die. This might actually help more then you know. If I take you home and they invite me in then people that die while I'm at the house will help prove that I am not Kira." Light turned back to Hikari, she again took this little note as something that was being used to keep him in hiding by using her connections to L. "And I get to prove that I'll stay with you no matter what." He added.

Hikari finally looked up to Light with tears rolling down from her eyes. She couldn't say anything, she was overwhelmed at what Light was doing yet also frightened at what could happen if things went sour. Hikari hugged him as Light just fell back from his kneeling position. She wrapped her arms around his chest and cried away her joys and fears as Light just sat there. Light hugged her as well and accepted the path that he had chosen.

Hikari stayed there for a good five minutes or so before she backed up a bit and started to laugh. Light didn't understand this sudden change of emotion, she was still crying a bit but she was now laughing as well. Hikari tried to keep it in but the idea was too much. Light gave a questioning look as Hikari pointed to Ryuk. "He saw it all, every single time we kissed and the first night a little over a week ago. He saw us making out and everything!"

Light thought about it as well, he ignored Ryuk more now sense Hikari came along. Light gave a small laugh and smiled when she said that. Ryuk didn't find it funny and was again lost in the odd emotions that a human felt. Light helped Hikari up to a stand and then picked up the notebook. "I have to put some names with times on here and leave it at the house, think you can wait for me before you go home?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I'll wait for you no matter what! Let's get back to your place and write those names!" Hikari couldn't believe that she just said that, she was turning into a female Kira while trying to protect the real Kira. After the events of the past week Hikari could see his true intention of the power of the notebook and how he really did want a pure world. Sure he was getting a superiority complex disorder with the perfect world that he wanted but that was something she could knock out of him in a heart beat. Hikari was torn between who to go with, her brother to stop the killings or Light to stop the criminals.

Both held onto each others hands and ran back to his place to write down the few names needed to keep his cover while he returned Hikari back to her house and finally acknowledge that he was the boyfriend.

* * *

**_File 8 complete! So, you likie? I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling again and am preparing for my schooling to start up again, so updates might (once again) start coming up shy. You can always read my other creations in the mean time if you like my writing style. n.n_**

**_Thanks, File 9 is soon to come!_**

**_Kokoro_**


End file.
